


Moment of Freedom.

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: What's in a moment [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He cherishes this moment of freedom knowing it can never last.
Series: What's in a moment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604518
Kudos: 9





	Moment of Freedom.

The sand is scorching hot underneath his bare feet. He walks stark naked, feeling the heat of the sun on his flesh before walking into the sea. 

He goes out further and further then lets himself drift to the bottom. The taste of salt and pollution on his lips, the sight of fishes swimming past wondering how a human could breathe deep underwater.

At this moment, he is free; free of the world that exists on land. If he could stay here forever then he would, but he can't. So he saviours the moment of freedom.


End file.
